Love is a hard descision
by akirathedelirious
Summary: Daisy was an outcast. She's always been. Til one fateful day she just had enough. Who was her mother? that was the real question. Life isn't always a fairy tale. She was still human. She needed to get away from it. Theres LXD stuff in it don't worry but the first few chapters are focused on Daisy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been awhile. Sorry. Just to let you know, I've discontinued the other stories for certain reasons. But other than that if you have ideas and want the stories to continue I'll need a ton of ideas. And inspiration. Can't write if I'm not inspired.**

**Love was a hard decision **

I just wanted to be free. Nothing but free. Leaving the magical land of crazy creatures and mystical powers. It was hard, but I'm human. I'm not a creature. I was born into a fairy-tale-like society. It was time I found out my true place in the real world. Who was mother? Why did her and my father split? I wanted to know. So I left, Right after my 17th birthday. I've seen old pictures of my family. Letters and cards. None of them seemed right. The only person here was my psychotic father. He was abusive. Scary and overpowering. That's why I left. Leaving wasn't easy. There was only one portal to the real world and it was hidden away underground. Yet I found it. Life isn't a fairy tale. Happy endings aren't always the best. I need to go back. I just couldn't stay there anymore. Getting to where I am now was a challenge at first. My mother lived in California yet the portal directed me to Brooklyn. I only had a small change of clothes and my crown. A small pack of food and a couple of waters kept me going as well. Eventually I found a map and asked for cross country rides to get me closer and closer to my destination. On the way I hitched a car ride with a couple. There was a Burgundy- haired woman and a Blonde-haired man. They looked like they were in their mid-30's or so. Taking one glance at me the two talked and asked if I wanted a job at their modeling studio down in L.A. Immediately I said yes because that's where my mother lives. Which brings me to present day. I'm 18 now and at the foot of where my mother's been living my whole life.

…

Daisy's soft knocks hit the large wooden door. "Hello? Can I help you?" A tall wavy Brunette Lady in her early 40's stood at the door staring down at her. "Lilian Fresco, I'm your daughter Daisy Elise Saraeign and I've come home."


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two! This is really helping my writing skills improve. Anyway enjoy.**

The lady just stared at Daisy in awe. Tears formed slowly in her eyes. Grabbing her hand she guided her inside. "Come dear. I've been expecting you."

Daisy was guided through a huge Victorian house splashed in shades of brown and black. It was a lovely place. The two sat on a couch and looking over her mother's shoulder stood another lady. "My you've grown Daisy." The lady had long dark brown curls and green emerald eyes. "Aunt Leigh. Nice to see you as well."

"Daisy how'd you get all the way out here? The portal only leads you to Brooklyn. You didn't get hurt on your journey here now did you?" The lady pushed her hair out of her face with a concerned look.

"I hitched a couple rides. It's no biggy. I did everything I could. I just couldn't stay there anymore."

Leigh straightened her stand and spoke broadly. "We've been expecting you. Those letters came in hand as a hint. We wanted to tell you the truth about that land. Your father was abusive but he loved you. We gave him a chance but instead we were locked away from you. Good thing I placed the hints and pictures in your room ahead of time because by the time you were two we were banished forever. He was a crazy delusional man. But in the end you returned."

Daisy smiled and hugged the two. "I've missed you guys so much."

"We have too. It's alright." The three embraced in a hug then quickly got up.

"Well then. You are my daughter. You need a room to stay in as well as a new wardrobe change. I suppose you're too tired to get a job so just sit back and rela.."

" I got a modeling job a few blocks from here" Daisy blurted out in an instance.

"Well then I guess you're set as for coming here." The three laughed and climbed the tall stairs to show Daisy to her room.

* * *

><p>"Luigi get out of your room you're always in there." Mario proceeded to bang on his brothers door.<p>

"Mario he's not going to come out." Mario dad stood in the background tapping his shoulder.

"Dad. you don't understand we never see him anymore. He stopped going to school. He stopped talking. He rarely eats. Never wants to play video games. and he's always going to the grave yard."

"I'll talk to him."

"I doubt that'll work dad. I'm just saying"

Mario's dad knocked softly on the door.

" Luigi open up."

*silence*

"luigi"

*more silence*

"LUIGI IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR BOY I SWEAR I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR"

a faint voice spoke with sadness. "Do it. I don't care anymore."

The door cracked open and there sat Luigi watching old videos of him and Daisy throughout their high school years.

Mario snorted. "It's been a year Luigi man up"

" you don't get it Mario. Nothing you have ever leaves. nothing you have ever disappears. You have it all. I was always 2nd. With her I was 1st. Now I'm at the end and I'm nothing."

"y-you can't fuss over a girl it's just Daisy. She wasn't worth much here anyway. Nothing but an out-.."

"Don't you dare say it Mario. get out of my room" Luigi started to ball his fist as tears ran down his cheeks.

The Mario bros Dad just stood there confused.

"SHE WAS AN OUTCAST! NOBODY WANTED HER! I'M NOT SURPRISED HER DAD DIDN'T WANT HER EITHER!"

The room filled with silence.

"Get out."

"Luigi I didn't mean t-"

"Get out."

"Luigi I only said that because I never really got along with h-"

"I'm not going to ask again. GET OUT"

"t-This isn't over. you'll get over her" Mario's eyes got red and puffy and he ran out.

"Dad."

"Yes Luigi?"

" I'm going to leave. I don't know for how long but I'm leaving."

"will you be okay?"

"Just trust me. we'll meet again someday."

Luigi pulled out a picture of Daisy and her mother with a note attached to the back of it.

" Daisy dropped this in my window the day she left."

The picture showed a new born Daisy and her mother. the last picture they'd have together for 17 years

_"Luigi my dearest,_

_I'm sorry it had to come to this. we're.. we're living in a place where our fate is written out. I'm a human. You're a human. My fate in this world of mystics is that I'm an outcast. Nobody really notices me. I'm just there for events. Not really a big role in society. Hiding in my castle with my abusive father. I'm just done. I have a mother. And she still lives. I found out that she lives in the real world and her name is Lillian. Then there's my aunt Leigh. I've heard so much about her. They both live in the United states in a place called "Los Angeles, California". Luigi I'm going to go there. I can't live here anymore. I love you so much. If fate is right, real world and mystics, we will find one another once again. _

_I love you forever always._

_~Daisy_

_"_"Luigi, are you sure about this."

"Dad I love her. I'll do anything. I just... can't live without seeing her. it kills me"

around the corner Mario and peach who just arrived crept through the side of his door.

"Dad take me to the real world"

Peach quickly gasped but Mario shoved his hand over her mouth.

"SHHHH!"

peach whispered softly. "Mario I thought you said Daisy died. we had a whole memorial for her and everything!"

"...she lives."

Peach suddenly slapped Mario across the face and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"Luigi I don't want you do take a rusty pipe. created a keychain portal to anyplace in the world. I want you to have it. you can return anytime you want but you mustn't show the people of this world. its forbidden."

" Dad I don't know how to thank you..."

Luigi hugged his father taking the keychain.

"Best wishes son. Your mother would be so proud"

he walked out of the room noticing the two.

"shame on you."

"we're going"

"Peach no I'm not wasting my time on that brat"

"I want to see my best friend we're going"

"you can go i'll stay"

"WE'R G"

"fine."

Mario stepped in the room. "hey bro.."

"Mario I'm leaving in 4 days. is there anything in my room that you want?

"wait what?"

"I'm leaving. anything you want from my room?"

Mario gulped. "no... theres nothing I want."

"very well then. if you excuse me I have some packing to do."

luigi shut his door and held a picture of him and Daisy to his chest.

"soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 cas cats ^. _.^**

The room was huge. A massive rectangular room splashed in a mahogany red. Her bed stood to the right covered in plush violet blankets. Above the bed was a portrait. With its black stained curled gold case and an engraved quote stating:

**Family**

**We may not have it all together**

**But together we have it all**

What drew Daisy's attention the most out of the whole thing was the art work in the center. It was Daisy's whole family before the split. The elegance and detail on the artwork just made her feel warm inside.

"Now Daisy, over here is the closet. I hope it's not too small or anything."

Lilian opened the firm wooden door standing across from the bed. As Daisy stood in awe at the long walk in closet her aunt jumped in.

"Lilian don't be delusional. This closet is big enough for her."

"Thanks.. it really is a bit too-"

"- for this week! She's gonna need a bigger one by the time we're done shopping! I'll make sure to order some more dressers." Leigh cut off Daisy before she could even share her opinion.

"Oh alright. You two sure know how to fix up a room. Thank you both so much for everything. You know, at first I thought you two wouldn't accept me. For some odd reason, I got a feeling in my stomach and I just knew everything would be alright." Daisy plopped herself on the bed and smiled.

"It was fate that brought you here sweetie." Lilian gave daisy a hug and then walked over to the door.

"We're going to let you get settled in. Organize what you brought and meet us down stairs when you're done."

"Mom, uh would it be alright if we went to the modeling place later on? It's called Rosewood modeling. I want to see what I'm getting myself into."

"Okay Daisy, will do."

As her aunt and mother left the room closing the door they stopped.

"She called me mom!" Lilian had a little fan girl moment and then proceeded down to the dining room.

* * *

><p>Up in her royal highnesses room, Peach searched frantically for clothes to bring.<p>

" oooh I'm so excited I'm so excited!"

Mario sat at the foot of her bed.

" I don't understand why this is such a big deal!"

Peach stopped what she was doing and just looked at Mario with that "bish what" face.

"Just because your stupid ass doesn't like Daisy doesn't mean I don't. She's family whether you like it or not and I'm going to be there for her."

"Peach. what if we were the reason she left.."

the room grew silent.

"Fine Mario. FINE! you can stay here! I really, don't care what you do anymore. I just don't. Don't get in my way though.

Mario's eyes filled with tears as he stormed out of the room.

_I don't understand. I just don't get why she's such a big deal. she was barely noticed when she was here. _

Mario laid on the large Victoria couch and started to think.

he closed his eyes and thought of all the memories he's ever had with her.

* * *

><p><em>It was a long journey getting here but I finally made it. A kingdom in the middle of the desert. It was a beautiful oasis in the middle of no where. A true beauty it was. <em>

_She was chained to a bed when I arrived. The girl was only 16. Not much of a difference from my age. Her short yellow dress was tampered with and her arms were paralyzed in a crystal barrier._

_I tapped her a few times. "Hey, everything's going to be alright now. you've been saved"_

_nothing. not a word. She simply just looked around the room._

_"Do you know what type of crystal is?"_

_"...I-it's something from outer space" _

_"That doesn't really help me much. what's your name?" I released the girl from the chains and she sat up with both paralyzed arms._

_Her Blue green eyes were revealed as she opened her eyes." Daisy.."_

_"Daisy. I like it."_

_At the moment Daisy struggled to free her arms. Instead a huge blast of crystal orbs came hurling at me._

_"Hey what was that for! I just saved you!"_

_She was frightened by what just happened and then helped me up._

_"I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to... I don't know what just happened.."_

_suddenly the crystal barriers on her arm started to dissolve into her arm._

_" Help me please it hurts!" she screamed in fear while I just stood there not knowing what to do._

_"Daisy I think it's too late. try aiming at the wall"_

_still screaming Daisy looked at me with angry eyes. " Some alien crystal is dissolving into my arm and you're telling me to aim!?"_

_"Just do it."_

_Daisy did as I said but instead she aimed at me once again. Sending me crashing to the wall.__I coughed a bit but got back up. "You can control it. just control your stress. It'll work. It'll be okay."_

_Daisy arose from the bed and walked out with a blue crescent moon mark on her wrist._

_"You know, usually after rescuing the princess I get a cake and a kiss."_

_Daisy turned around and faced me. she curved her fingers and a blue crystal appeared. "Here super hero. You can return home now."_

_"e-excuse me? your kingdom is damaged. Your father is hurt. I have to stay and help rebuild!"_

_"Did we ask for your assistance?"_

_"no but-"_

_"Did we ask for you to come kill tatanga?"_

_"Daisy that's not th-"_

_"Exactly. Every reason for you to leave right now while you can."_

_"But why!"_

_"Go."_

_Before I knew it the king was in my presence._

_" Mario, for saving our kingdom you've earned my highest respects. now if you excuse me I need to talk to my daughter in private."_

_The large man tightly grabbed Daisy pulling her into a room slamming the door. Out of curiosity I stood near the crack peeping inside the door._

_"This is all your fault!"_

_"Papa I didn't mean to! I didn't even do anything!"_

_"We wouldn't have any Aliens here if I had a son. We wouldn't have so many problems if I had a son. You ruin everything! Look at our kingdom! It's in ruins because of YOU!"_

_Daisy started to cry quietly as he continued._

_" YOUR NO BETTER THAN YOUR MOTHER!" The cruel king slapped Daisy across the face knocking her to the ground leaving a bloody print on her cheek._

_He stormed out and when he saw me he just stared. " Leave this kingdom and never return."_

_"s-sir... I think I can help. we've met before. I'm a friend of peach's. if Daisy is such a destruction.. have her come to the high school down in the Mushroom Kingdom as a transfer student. "_

_"hmm. it could work. I'll drop her there tomorrow and pick her up on the weekends. Now be gone!"_

_I ran out of the castle in fright. _

_"poor girl.."_

* * *

><p><em>A few months after getting settled in Daisy was already blending with the other students.<em>

_"Are you guys ready for outer space?" Peach cheered in excitement._

_"Oh yea it's going to be awesome! Hey Daisy are you coming?" Luigi asked shyly._

_"...What trip?" _

_Mario stared at Daisy and laughed. " Sorry this is for the heroes only."_

_"b-but...peach is a princess too."_

_"Yea but in this case she's important."_

_Daisy's eyes became wide and watery. "oh.. okay. if you excuse me I have somewhere to be.."_

_She ran out of the classroom _

_" Mario how could you say something like that? After all she's been through." Luigi then chased after Daisy._

_"It's not my problem. what was I supposed to do? Lie?" Mario smirked and finished up his homework._

_"Daisy wait up!" she ran into a janitors closet and began to cry heavily._

_opening the door she was curled up into a ball on the floor._

_"Daisy.."_

_"It's not fair Luigi! Nobody ever notices me! Why am I even here! I come from a kingdom nobody knows about. My Papa doesn't even want me around! Nobody here ever invites me on adventures and I'm always left out of everything!_

_Luigi helped Daisy up and held her tightly in his arms._

_"Daisy... it's okay."_

_The two embraced in a hug and she looked up at him with her watery blue green eyes._

_"It's going to be okay because I want you here. I love you. Your a beautiful person capable of so..so many things. don't let anybody tell you otherwise"_

_Luigi tilted his head and kissed her softly_

* * *

><p>Mario quickly woke up panting with a shivering body.<p>

"I have to go."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? really I love reviews so just feel free to let me know! I need ideas so just tell me what I'm doing wrong and give me ideas.<strong>

**Critics are my motivators. I need something to tag onto so I can improveeeee.**

**See you soon next chapter!**

**~ Akira**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4….**

"Mom I believe it's to the right hand side going into town." Daisy remarked as the three were searching for the studio.

"Ah here it is." Pulling up to the small outer complex Daisy opened the door and everyone started to clap.

"…uh is everyone ok?"

A Tall man wearing a turtle neck approached Daisy. "Why we do that for everyone that walks into these doors… except for Queen Latifa. She prefers us to say HALLELUJAH!"

"Well my name is Dai-"

"appa! I know your name. not your story. Why because we're here to create it for you. Imagine bill boards with your face on them all across America. Just sign this paper and I can get your name everywhere in the next week."

Daisy's aunt looked with concern. "yea what's the catch?"

"No catch. We only hire extremely stunning people. Daisy over here has the milky white skin we've been looking for. Not to mention the upper extremes and lower extremes at just the right size we've been looking for."

Daisy blushed a bit.

"Clarice! Marilyn! Get this beautiful young lady a new wardrobe of clothes as well as some make-up for those oh so chapped lips."

"Should we stay or…" Lilian chimed in as people started to pamper up and down with her daughter.

"You can stay if you like. Please take a complementary fashion bag off of our gift table."

"This place looks so small on the outside yet its huge on the inside. I don't get it."

"Daisy, inner beauty counts as well."

It was a good half hour before Daisy was totally transformed.

Her Brunette hair now in between a chocolate brown and a burgundy. Bangs now straight down. She wore a long sleeved crop top that said " You go Glenn coco" along with some ripped shorts.

"Whoa. I look awesome!" Daisy looked in the mirror so fascinated at what the assistants had done.  
>"Eh they could've done better. "The man grabbed Daisy's hand and sat her on a bench that sat in front of a green screen. " Now just sit here. Smile and hold out your palm."<p>

Daisy did as told and by the time they were finished Daisy was carrying 10 bags of clothing the assistants had given her.

"Thank you.. uh-"

"Chaplin. My names Charlie but everyone calls me Chaplin. You start work tomorrow. Be here every day from 12-3. Don't come here before 12 don't stay here after 3. Simple instructions."

"Don't worry you can count on me!" the three finally made it to the car and once inside they just sat there in shock.

"what-"

"just-"

"happened."

"Some first day huh." The three laughed and drove back to the house.

**I apologize. It was bad. I'm just really stressed today. Idk I just wasn't feeling it. maybe tomorrow ill rewrite. Re edit and revise. Alright byee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Feeling better today!**

**Ch. 5**

" I think the guy running the agency was on crack. Legit he rushed everything at me. I don't know what just happened." Daisy threw herself on the bed letting all of the bags cover her body. She laughed a little and turned over on her stomach.

"I like how here I'm something. Over there I was nothing but a useless character in a self-absorbed world."

"Daisy you mean something in both worlds don't forget that. And according to this paper Chaplin made me sign, You advertised an ad for nature. When you held out your palm the computer transmitted the words *Enjoy outdoors*."

"Well awesome. As long as I'm someone. As long as I'm here… can I get a cellphone? I mean I'm trying to get back in the real world vibe. Tecnology and fashion are key… so…whaddaya say?"

"Alright Daisy. I'll get you a Galaxy. But you're going to be paying it with your money from your paycheck alright?

"Alright mom. I knew coming here would be better."

Lilian nudged Daisy's forehead then left the room passing Leigh.

"So! All this designer makeup and outfits for free! You sure are living the life. When I was your age I was in college wishing for a better job other than working at the local wendy's."

"It's amazing Aunt Leigh! I love it here. It's just amazing ya know! Being noticed for once in my life!"

Daisy rolled over on her bed and curled up in a ball with exhaustion but a hince of excitement.

"Get some rest Daisy. You have a big day tomorrow. They're giving you an interview to figure more about you."

Leigh put a blanket over Daisy then shut the light off and closed the door.

Daisy twisted in her half-asleep stage and felt a sharp prick.

"oww!" She looked down at her chest and noticed a heart locket.

"_Forever always" _Is what it said underneath a picture of her and Luigi.

"…..i forgot." She whispered to herself and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Luigi searched frantically around his room.<p>

"Hey Mario! Have you seen my black joggers?"

"Yea they're in the closet in the hallway."

"thanks."

"Hey Luigi can I talk to you about something."

Luigi just stopped and stared at his brother.

"If your going to taunt me about Daisy again then jus-"

"I'm not. Does she hate me?"

"Oh I don't know Mario why don't you go ask her? oh wait you can't because she left. -.-" Luigi put as much sarcasm and annoyance to what he just said then opened the closet.

"I'm sorry. I get it. she means a lot. I just didn't realize it"

"Just go away. you're annoying me."

"Alright. Fine."

Mario started to walk away but then turned around real fast.

" I may not have CARED about her as much as you guys did. but I still cared! even if it was just by the least amount I still did!"

"Mari-"

"No let me talk! I know you're going to the real world to see her again! I'm coming too! because knowing you, you most likely won't come back."

"You can't come."

"why."

"Because the portal is only good for two trips there and back."

"Luigi."  
>"Its ok Mario. I'll have Daisy. I'm number two here. You'll be fine."<p>

"Can we still come though..."

"Yea. But I won't be returning with you two."

*silence.*

Mario gives Luigi a bro hug. *I'm gonna miss you bro."

"I'll miss you too. but I have a life to live so I'm going to live it."

* * *

><p>The next day Daisy woke up in the mid afternoon. walking down the clear wood stairs, Daisy found Chaplin and Clarice in his living room holding some cameras and a magazine.<p>

"Ah Daisy Elise, you're awake finally."

Daisy walked down the stairs in her silk pajamas

Clarice whispered over to Chaplin. "She even walks with elegance sir. who is this goddess you've hired?"

"Oh don't be silly Clarice I didn't hire her. Madam Dina hired her."

"..Madam Dina? How in the heck did she get to meet madam Dina? I haven't even met the lady yet!"

"She offered her a rid-"

Daisy stood in front of the two. "Now what are you two babbling about?"

"You." Clarice said with confidence.

Daisy just laughed. "All good things?"

"All good things." Clarice winked at Daisy and sat her down.

Clarice was a tall man. Tanned skin and perfect cheek bones. He was Chaplin's manager believe it or not. But since Chaplin was older they just acted as if it was the other way around.

"Ready for your interview?"

"Actually no. Look at how I'm dressed. And I'm starving. Would you two like to join me in the dining room for breakfast?"

"That'd be lovely" Clarice kissed the palm of Daisy's hand and then stood.

"Wait for me at the table I'm going to get dressed. oh and might I ask.. where's my mother and aunt?"

Chaplin stood up. "They had to go to work. how long have you been away from them anyway?"

"That's nothing of the matter. I'll be down soon!"

Daisy ran up the stairs and just stood at the top. "Interview huh."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapterrrr 6 ^_^**

"Ooooh Mario I'm super excited! I wonder how she's doing! I wonder why she hasn't written to us I mean I don't understand why she couldn-"

Mario stopped peach in her speech. "She can write back to us?"

"Well no duh. If there's a way there and back there's obviously some sort of communication system."

"Ah gotcha. Maybe she just hasn't figured it out yet."

* * *

><p>Daisy arrived down stairs after 10 minutes in a side-less shirt exposing the sides of her sports bra. The top was quiet fit showing off the size of her large clit but somehow she made it work. The front of the shirt said "I sport in Fashion". She wore ripped short shorts with it and white sneakers. Her curly hair cascaded her shoulders and her nerd-styled glasses made the outfit oh so chic.<p>

"Alright I'm already. What do you guys want for breakfast?"

Clarice and Chaplin stared at themselves in shock.

"What... you seem surprised."

Chaplin put a hand on Daisy's shoulder. "Hun you're big now. You don't need to do any sort of work that involves kitchen utensils."

"...It's fine real-"

"nope! I insist!"

"Just this one time Chaplin seriously..."

"Alright. I'll have an omelet. Only the whites with parmesan cheese and a hence of paprika. Oh and some cranberry juice. freshly squeezed.

Chaplin tried making his order as difficult as possible until...

"That's fine. and for you Clarice?"

Clarice just laughed. "I'll have what he's having. Might I be of assistance? We came here to interview you and so far all we've done is come into your house. We haven't got to really view the real you."

"Ah nice word place. Alright. You go grab the pomegranates out of the fruit basket and I'll go start up the skillet."

Clarice did as so and turned around to face Chaplin. "The interview starts now. Make sure you get every word and no mistakes!"

"Alright." Chaplin rolled his eyes and took out a pen and paper.

Daisy began separating the yolk from the whites then started to mix.

"So Daisy. Let's begin with some simple questions. Your full name?"

"Daisy Elise Sareign"

"Right, now where exactly are you from?"

"Sarasaland" Clarice stopped juicing the pomegranates and just stared.

"And where is this Sarasaland you speak of?"

"It's off the coast of brazil" Daisy lied under her breath. "Very close to the equator. very small."

"Ah. I see. what made you leave there?"

"I was living in a fairy tale." Clarice and Chaplin both stopped both with interesting looks on their faces.

"Explain."

Daisy put the eggs in the skillet and started flipping them.

"There are 4 countries on this small mystical island. There's the Mush-.. I mean Maroon kingdom. Then there's the kingdom I came from, next is Yos-..Youri island, and following that one is the badlands. In my kingdom, I was princess. You're probably wondering why my mother is here but not there. it's simple. My father was abusive. On my 17th birthday I left... Not just for my personal reasons. I was nothing there. Simply an outcast. I was the princess that stayed home and out of boredom polished my jewels. I wanted adventure. But when I tried to visit the other kingdoms they were always doing something together... never even bothered to invite me. I was sick of it. That's what made my decision final. A man dressed in white put me on a boat, next thing you know I'm in Brooklyn hitching cross country rides to L.A. and well here I am."

By the time Daisy finished talking Chaplin had used up 4 sheets of notebook paper and Clarice had finished juicing both pomegranates.

"Interesting.. Now how do you thing the small island you speak of is doing now?"

"The last thing I heard of it was that the volcano in the center of it erupted demolishing the whole island."

"whoa... Okay, do you have any siblings?"

"Two brothers two sisters."

"Where are they now?"

"Dead. He killed them. Said it was a sacrifice to the gods for my bad doings."

Now what Daisy just said was true. After Daisy's 5th birthday he killed her brothers and sisters because the kingdom was falling to ruins. He believed it was because his last three children were girls.

"Oh.. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be it's not your fault."

Daisy put the freshly cooked omelets in 3 plates and sprinkled bits of paprika on the top.

"Well now to the fun questions! how old are you? What fashion do you go after the most? What's your style? Good girl or bad girl?

"19, NYC and Chanel, At home I go for the cutie nerd and outside of home I'm the fierce one wearing everything that hasn't come out yet, Neither I'm classy lil bit of both rather."

"Well then. that pretty much covers everything for this interview."

Daisy sat the plates on the table then grabbed some forks and knives.

"I have a few questions for you Clarice."

Clarice poured the juice into four cups then sat them at the table. The two both took a seat.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes. For starters. how old are you? You seem a bit young to be the head manager of something so spectacular."

"Lets just say I'm a child prodigy. at 14 I was alre-"

"Wow this tastes great! You sure can cook. Clarice! we have a goddess and a chef!"

"anyway, at 14 I was already designing clothing and modeling. My life's work has gone from here to Paris. Now I'm 20 and there's still one goal I have not accomplished.

The two began to eat along with Chaplin.

"And what might that be?"

"Madam Dina. You are the first of my models to ever have met her and her husband."

"She seems like a nice lady I don't see how she hasn't met everyone."

"Madam Dina was the prodigy before me. Back in the olden days she was a prodigy at 8. Model at 12, more famous than Madonna at 17. The reason behind her fame was that she was so good, she never showed her face in public. ever. Her work is displayed everywhere. She simply designs then hides. Then when I got a phone call a few days ago and seeing it was from her husband I was alarmed. Madam Dina has never requested anyone to any modeling fashion agency. Her husband simply stated that with you we'd be the next big thing by the time her days were over."

Daisy blushed then picked up the finished plates and cups.

"Well then I guess she must've really liked me haha"

"You got a job everyone dies for. You should be blessed."

" I am don't worry!"

"Well with this interview over there's one last thing we have to show you."

Clarice grabbed Daisy's hand and overhead you could see a billboard with Daisy's face on it.

"You guys this is amazing! how? what! This is all so sudden!"

"We know people. lots of people." Chaplin chimed in.

"Where are these all displayed?"

"All across the states. So far we've gotten southern, central, and northern California as well as the south states and Midwest. Now all that we have left is the east. But I can have that done by tomorrow."

"This is amazing! I thought it only promotes L.A though?"

"It promotes nature sweetie. now the last thing we need you to do is sing."

"s-sing?"

"yea. you're a rising star. we need some juice. flavor. actor single model. The three keys to ultimate fame. You're a model. You are and will be acting in our commercial for So nerdly, our new fashion line inspired by our newest model also known as you, and now we're seeing if you can sing."

"Uh alright, well there's this one song I heard on the radio last night. I really like it."

"So sing."

Daisy stood up with confidence and started singing love me harder by Arianna Grande

"

Tell me something I need to know Then take my breath and never let it go

If you just let me invade your space I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain

And if in the moment I bite my lip Baby, in the moment, you'll know this is

Something bigger than us and beyond bliss Give me a reason to believe it

'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me

harder And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder"

Daisy blushed and sat back down. Chaplin and Clarice just stood there with mouths open.

"WE DID IT CHAPLIN WE DID IT WE FINALLY DID IT!" Clarice grabbed Daisy face and kissed it then started dancing around her kitchen. "We did it! we did it!"

Chaplin just looked at Daisy. "In other words, say good bye normal life because sweetie you're a star."

* * *

><p>The next day Luigi,Mario and Peach were all ready to go.<p>

"Bye Dad I'm going to miss you!" Luigi hugged his dad with small tears in his eyes.

"Do what you have to do. But Mario, peach, you both have to come back. Ka peesh?"

"Got it dad."

The three grabbed there bags as the portal opened.

"To Los Angeles California!"

They stepped in and a bright light cascaded the three as they disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Holy cheese! It's hot as ever here!" Mario exclaimed.<p>

"We need to find Daisy" Luigi said walking off with his bags.

"Where are the mushrooms and Toad people?" Peach said with a confused face.

Mario and peach both looked at Luigi, then looked back at him once again.

"WHERES YOUR STACHE!" they both screamed. "AND WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!"

Luigi's Mustache was now gone revealing a smooth face. He wore a green short sleeved shirt and sandals.

"Guys we're in the real world. they're going to look at us funny if we wear the regular attire we do in the mushroom kingdom"

Peach and Mario looked down at their outfits seeing they were still in they're original clothes.

"I'm so embarrassed now!" Peach held her face in her hands.

"It's fine for now. just take off the crown and gloves along with your petticoat. Oh and those wires underneath your dress that make it poof out."

Peach did as told and once she did she looked like a normal citizen just coming back from a wedding of some sort.

Luigi hailed a cab and once they were in told the address.

"ooh what's this sort of machinery!" Peach said cheerfully.

The cab driver just laughed. "These two kiddos not from around here?"

Luigi nervously laughed. "Yea they're from an Amish island near the Netherlands...,"

"So where you guys headed to?"

" 425 West Lane"

"No kidding?! You know the new Mistress Daisy?"

"Yea.. wait what?"

"She's all over the national news. She got hired by Madam Dina and is sough for fame and fortune for the rest of her life!"

"Really? That's amazing! we're just some old friends of hers. Came to visit for awhile. She's expecting us."

"Alright, well if you can tell her to go to Venus beach. I'd love an autograph for me and my kids!"

"No problem."

Soon later the three came across a billboard with Daisy's face on it.

Mario thought in his head

_"She came here to be someone.."_

* * *

><p>The three arrived at the huge house in no time. Eventually they were at the door steps knocking. Inside they could here frantic moving and lots of noises.<p>

One of the assistants named Ella opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"We're here under the invitation of Daisy" Luigi stated boldly

" Alright" she opened the door and there sat Daisy in a white plush robe with people all around her doing her makeup and hair.

"Miss Daisy you have visitors."

"Tell them to come by later I'm terribly busy today."

"DAISY!" peach couldn't control herself and tackled Daisy in a huge hug.

two body guards lifted Peach off of Daisy and helped her get up.

With wide eyes she stared at the three.

"...WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!"

Daisy ran up to Luigi and jumped on him into a hug wrapping her legs around his waist.

"How did you? what?"

"Originally it was just going to be me.. but then they decided to come" Luigi rolled his eyes

Mario just sat on the couch confused at everything that was happening.

"How the hel-"

"Those two can leave."

"Daisy what why!" Peach had a worried look on her face and sat down next to Mario.

"I came here to be something. You guys were something there. Don't try and ruin this for me."

"we would never! Well maybe Mario but not me never Daisy never!" Peach shook her hands frantically

"Blame it on the hero." Mario huffed and grabbed his bags.

"Well since you guys are here take your bags to the guest room up stairs. first door on the right. and DON'T come down until I'm done."

Peach and Mario did as so.

Daisy wrapped her arms around Luigi's neck and brought her face within an inch from his.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

Chaplin came out of the kitchen to see this lovely scene. "Daisy! we have work to do! And who is this?"

"Luigi"

"what is he to you."

"what do you mean"

"Is he your significant other or not."

The two laughed while Luigi put his arms around Daisy's waist

"Yea he is"

"Alright. now stop the romance and get back over here! You have a home photo shoot to get to!

Daisy smiled then kissed Luigi real quick.

"I'll be done soon."

"alright."

Luigi grabbed his bags and went up the stairs to the guest room.

* * *

><p>"who were those people Chaplin?" Clarice tapped his chin.<p>

"Two of them seemed as an utter annoyance to the mistress and the other seemed as a significant other."

"I only took a glance at the short one and the one in pink... is it just me or do they look like the characters from-"

"-super Mario! yes I saw that too! The video game is quiet amazing. I believe the two have the exact same names as the two main characters as well!"

Clarice thought for a moment. " cosplay game to strong?"

"Indeed" the two laughed and got back to business

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOO how was this chapter!? I put somewhat a decent amount of work into this chapter. <strong>

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**What's in store for Mario and Peach?**

**What about Luigi?**

**You'll just have to wait and see!**

**~Akira**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapterrrrr 7 I think?**

"I don't get it! I Leave for a specific reason then you idiots come back and follow me."

Daisy walked back and forth while the three sat on her bed.

"So it's just you three right? you know it's dangerous if more then a few come through the portal."

Luigi stood up and put his hands on Daisy's shoulders. "It's just us I promise"

After Luigi said that two men in casual surfer dude clothing walked inside.

"Did ya miss us?"

Daisy's face expression dropped then she turned to Luigi and slapped him hard on the face. "LIAR!"

"LINK! PIT! what on-what the-how did you-"

"In my defense, I'm an angel I can live where ever I want and I've been here wayyy longer than you. I just found out you were in town then stopped by to say hi."

Pit boldly stood up smirking at the others.

"Okay what's your excuse link?!"

"Oh I wanted to know what perfect ears felt like. elf ears are annoying."

"Nice try looser try again."

Daisy with an annoyed look gave everyone the evil eye.

"Okay okay. I missed you. so I followed those dweebs in the portal."

Daisy turned around at Luigi slapping him once more.

"What the hell Luigi!"

"Owww! okay I didn't even know he was in the mushroom kingdom or more importantly in my room!"

Daisy thought to herself.

_"Maybe my powers will work here and I can get the truth out of everyone."_

"Okay everyone get out for a second and I'll call you in one by one."

Everyone did as so with Daisy slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"You know we're dating right." Luigi stared at link wide-eyed<p>

"Doesn't look like it after all of that slapping" Link laughed and started polishing his surfboard.

Peach glared at the three besides Mario then looked over to her boyfriend..

"Mario.. this is so crazy. All three of Daisy's ex's in the real world in her house.. and they haven't all broke out into a huge fight yet.."

Luigi rolled his eyes. "I can hear you peach."

"I don't think Daisy should date any of you honestly. she came here for her reasons. We all should just go back to the mushroom kingdom and leave her alone. The heart wants what it wants and her heart wants to stay here."

Mario played with his fingers and glared at the three men.

"Well I already live here and I don't plan on leaving unless its to go help someone in need."

"And you can't tell me to go back to the mushroom kingdom I'm not even from there."

"Mario I know what you're thinking and I'm not going to do it."

"I never said you had to break up with her. I said you need to leave her alone. let her choose fate."

* * *

><p>Inside the room Daisy held her hands up. <em>"Hopefully it works.."<em>

Daisy sat a chair in front of the bed and shot a crystal ball at it.

She opened the door and called Peach in then closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"Have a seat peach. Now why'd you come here."<p>

Peach sat in the chair. "I came because I wanted to"

Daisy pointed her index finger up and moved it in a circular motion once. at that moment a blue light flashed in peach's eyes and she sat up straight.

"I came because you're my best friend and I missed you. I know everyone doesn't really want you going on missions with us but I do. I always try to bring you along. I don't know. Life would be different with my best friend ya know?"

Daisy looked down at the ground.

"Alright peach."

* * *

><p>She called in Mario leaving peach outside the door.<p>

Doing her little finger trick she did with peach she asked Mario the same question. "Why'd you come."

"At first I didn't want to come. then peach practically begged me to come. After she yelled at me I had visions of our past reminding me how scarred your life is. So I came trying to piece together what happened all these years."

"Ok..."

* * *

><p>"Link why'd you come."<p>

"Daisy I missed you. we had so much fun in the past I just missed it."

"May I remind you what you did to me?"

"Daisy I was stupid back then. I didn't mean to-"

"we promised never to speak of it again. you're simply a guy friend now."

"well that's better than not being a friend at all." Link stood up in front of Daisy. "friends can hug right?"

"right..."

The two hugged real quick before she kicked him out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Luigi.. I already know why you came... but why?"<p>

"Daisy... I just couldn't stay away from you any longer. It hurts not seeing you. I just love you so much I didn't want to loose you."

Luigi started to cry.

Daisy sat on his lap kissing his lips lightly. "I'm here now. but you don't belong here."

"I belong anywhere you belong."

"Luigi-"

"we can make it work."

"...okay."

Daisy got off Luigi's lap in a heavy thought.

* * *

><p>"pit.. I can't really yell at you."<p>

"Well duh I did nothing wrong."

Daisy just laughed and smiled.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really. just hanging around. you know I'm a model too right?"

"No shit! really? where at?"

"The same place as you. just in a different location. that's how I heard about you."

"That's really cool."

Daisy giggled

"I remember that giggle of yours. you'd always do it for no apparent reason"

The two got closer and suddenly kissed

"..."

"I'm so sorry I didn't know what came over me I have a boyfriend oh god."

"I'm sorry too Daisy.. and I'm sorry for this as well"

After saying that he grabbed Daisy and kissed her once more

"Pit we can't do this!"

"I'm sorry I don't know how to feel right now you just look so pretty in your white dress with your curly hair and red lips.."

"You've never felt this way about me before in the past. as much as I remember you hated my guts."

"eh I was a child."

"we're done here. don't speak of this to anyone alright?"

"right. see you at work sometime."

Pit waved his good bye and left the room.

* * *

><p>Daisy through herself on the bed and fell asleep. the four walked in.<p>

"She's had a long day. We should let her sleep."

Luigi tucked daisy in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's not as good as the rest! People having been begging me for small pitXdaisy linkxdaisy stuff so there you go.<strong>

**just wanted to inform you that the next chapter will be on December 4th because i'll be in iceland for two weeks visiting relatives. I hope you guys can wait and sorry for the delay on this chapter I was struggling for that 3.0 . see you soon!**


End file.
